character_tiersfandomcom-20200214-history
Prophet
"Being a good soldier comes down to one thing. To one single question: What are you prepared to sacrifice? When they came to me with the nanosuit, I sacrificed Laurence Barnes, the man I was, to become Prophet. When my own flesh and blood held me back, I sacrificed that too. Replaced it, like a spare part. Victory costs. Every time, you pay a little more. I saw a glimpse of what's coming and there was nothing left of me to stop it. When the greatest combat machine fails... what do we do then? What do I do?!" :―Prophet's narration in the opening scene of Crysis 3. '' '' Summary Major Laurence "Prophet" Barnes is the squad leader of Raptor Team during the events of Crysis on the Lingshan Islands and a major character in both Crysis and Crysis 2''.'' A copy of his personality and memories returns as the protagonist in Crysis 3'' within the Nanosuit 2.0. Powers and Stats Tier':' At least '''Country Class' initially, at least Multiple Star Class, likely Solor System Class by the end of the game Name: Laurence Barnes, Prophet Origin: Crysis Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly above his 40s Classification: Former human/CIA Operative/US Army Major, Nanosuit Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,' Enhanced Senses', Master Fighter (Due to his extensive experience during the War on Terror and several undercover CIA missions),' Information Analysis' (Via visor), Precognition (Had multiple visions of the Alpha Ceph destroying Earth if he were to fail), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Adaptation, Absorption (Can absorb various forms of energy to grow vastly stronger and sustain himself for as long as he likes, and as a result he can even thrive underwater and potentially in space), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Fire Manipulation (via several fire-based and thermite weapons), Immortality, Resurrection, Explosion Manipulation (via explosive weapons), Smoke Manipulation (via smoke grenades), Cloaking (Bending lensing fields and warped lights and blending him into the surrounded environment), Hacking (Can easily hack into Earth and Ceph technology), Statistics Amplification (With each respective modes such as Maximum Power, Armor and Cloak Engage, the Nanosuit 2 can fuse and link with his body to the last molecule), Regeneration (At least Mid-High. It can even regenerate any damaged parts of his body using expandable biomass with Cry-Weave, its nanoshell can also self-repair if it suffers any kind of damage, like his re-entry into the Earth's atmosphere which completely destroyed him and the suit as seen in the ending of Crysis 3 after he crash-landed into Lingshan), Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (after absorbing Ceph energy sources the suit can also become significantly stronger by absorbing Ceph's energy, channeling and unleashing them in the form of energy blasts), Telekinesis, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Multi-Lingualism, Shapeshifting (Upon its complete destruction, the Nanosuit 2.0 reformed itself and restored Prophet's former human appearance) and Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (The nanonites inside the suit will preventing any disease and virus from effecting him by blocking and reprogramming them at nano-scale, featuring hardened Faraday anti-EMP mesh, the Nanocatalyst it absorbed allowed Alcatraz to unlock new features and making him stronger day-by-day, His linguistic skills increased significantly, memory becomes eidetic and functionally ambidextrous thanks to Nanosuit 2), Hacking (Can thwart back hackers and hack them back), Radiation Manipulation (Can absorb radiation as a power source) and Extreme Cold and Heat Resistance (The nanoshell of the suit allows him to survive any imaginable and extremely harsh environment, ranging from the vacuum of space to several thousand degrees of heat gained upon re-entry into the Earth's atmosphere), Madness Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Repeatedly resisted the efforts of the Hive Mind to control him and ultimately turned the tables by completely dominating the Hive itself) and several other resistances Attack Potency:' At least''' Building Class '''initially (Can perform the same feats as Alcatraz), ''at least Multiple Star Class', likely '''Solar System Class' by the end of the game (Upon fully evolving and surpassing his limits, he defeated the Alpha Ceph all by himself) Speed: Hypersonic with High Hypersonic reactions, possibly higher initially, at least Relavistic by the end of the game (Kept up with the Alpha Ceph) Lifting Strength: At least 50,000 KG initially (Easily pushed a giant train carriage and got it moving at top speed despite the train itself being stuck into place with over decades of rust), at least above 1,000,000 KG by the end of the game (Fought against the''' Alpha Ceph') '''Striking Strength:' At least Building Class initially, at least Multiple Star Class, likely Solor System Class by the end of the game Durability: At least Country Class (Due to the events of Crysis 2), at least Multiple Star Class, likely Solar System Class by the end of the game Stamina: '''At least '''Superhuman initially (Can keep up in decade-long fights and remain in stasis for longer, while also being tortured in this state and not given any food or water, and then suddenly get back up and start fighting at peak potential as if nothing happened to him), Infinite by the end of the game Range: Extended melee range by himself and via shockwaves, higher with weapons, several kilometers via Ceph Spike and Lithoship Standart Equipment: CryNet Nanosuit 2, several guns, Predator Bow and melee weapons in his arsenal Intelligence: At least Genius (Tapped into the resources of the Ceph army and absorbed all their knowledge and experience. Is a tactical genius far beyond the smartest of human generals) Weaknesses: Powerful EMP nukes that specifically made against Nanosuits can disable them for a few minutes, as Prophet is fused with the Nanosuit and only live because of it taking it off would result in his death. None notable by the end of the game. Other: -Starts with a honeycombed coltan/titanium exoskeleton with 32% greater strength than the N1 at half the weight. Wrapped in CryNet’s patented artificial muscle: an armored carbon-nanofiber composite storing elastic energies of up to 20 J/cm^3, with electromechanical coupling that exceeds 70% under most battlefield conditions. Sheathed in a flexible dopedceramic epidermis and a Faraday weave that shields against EMPs while still supporting telemetric throughput of up to 15 TB/sec. Put it all together and you have a combat chassis that laughs at almost anything short of a direct hit with a battlefield nuke. (In fact, in three out of five simulations, the Nanosuit 2.0 even withstood the pointblank detonation of a Lockheed AAF 212 Circuit-Breaker!) - Results may vary during actual combat. - And what fuels this unmatched combination of power and protection? Virtually anything. While the N2’s primary coupling is compatible with any BVN-series hydrogen cell, the suit also acquires and stores energy automatically from a wide range of ambient sources: kinetic motion, passive solar/thermal, and atmospheric microwave to name but a few. The standard-issue universal adapter allows recharging from virtually any hardline electrical source, domestic or military—and with CryNet’s optional Necro-Organic Metabolites plug-in (NOM), the N2 can even extract usable energy from battlefield carrion! The Ionic Electroactive Polymer (EAP) Liquid Armor: (a fast-twitch reflex co-polymer incorporating colloidal doped ceramics and a copper nanolattice in an ethylene-glycol buckyball matrix) gives the wearer unparalleled protection against radiation and physical impact. It also drastically increases motor reflexes (giving users on average a 0.08 millisecond reaction time), and features a dynamic Faraday anti-EMP mesh.Non-Modal Functions :*'''-Defibrillator:' This is a function that can be activated to revive the user on The Nanosuit when the he enters cardiac arrest. If a user takes too much damage as in the case of Prophet, the Nanosuit can heal ( grow into the wounds ), yet it cannot restart the heart which is the Defibrillator's function. In Crysis 2, the defibrillator can only be used when a scripted in-game prompt allows the player to do so, and cannot be used during normal play. :*'-Rebreather:' This is a function automatically activated by the suit when it is submerged in water ( Or when oxygen is otherwise unavailable ). The rebreather provides the wearer with breathable oxygen. It is capable of recycling exhailed carbon dioxide back into oxygen, and can also utilize the process of hydrolysis to break apart water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen, using the hydrogen to help power the suit, and giving the oxygen to the wearer to be inhaled. :*'-Hermetic seal:' It also seems that the Nanosuit 2.0 is Hermetically Sealed as seen in the final Mission of Crysis 3. :*'-Thrusters:' The Nanosuit 2.0 possesses thrusters, allowing for movement in zero-gravity environments, as well as easer movement underwater. '''Secondary Modes' :*'''-Visor Mode:' This mode replaces the tactical binoculars from the first game and integrates it with all the action. It allows for efficient streaming of vast amounts of battlefield information. The wearer can pick out items of importance, such as corpses, weapons, ammo, conduits, consoles, objective points and the like, and scan them for details, as well as 'tag' enemies to track them as they traverse the environment. This mode also filters out ambient noises and enhances sensory perception, so that the wearer may easily pick up on conversations occurring in the vicinity. :*'-Nanovision:' In this mode the Nanosuit visor highlights anything with a heat-source, it is essentially a thermal vision mode and makes it easier for the user to see enemies. (This can be used in-conjunction with Tactical Mode.) Nanovision can also be used as a form of low-light goggles, since the "Night-Vision" feature from the original nanosuit has been removed in the Nanosuit 2.0. '-Power Mode:' This passive mode only activates when needed, it is a combination of Speed and Strength from the previous Nanosuit although it performs better than the two. It activates and uses up energy when performing actions such as a "power jump," "power sprint," or "power slide," moving an extremely large and/or heavy object, or crashing down on a surface or enemy with titanic force ( Known as an "air stomp" ). Once the player picks up an item, the player can hold down the "attack" button to throw items in power mode, increasing the speed and damage of the throw. Apparently, in the Nanosuit 2, Power Mode is activated when the player picks up an enemy. This drains energy quickly as opposed to the first Nanosuit. Power Mode is active for as long as it is needed, or until the suit's modular capacitors are fully drained of suit energy. '-Infiltration Mode (Cloak):' Nanofibers on the suit's surface dynamically scan the surrounding area and feed it onto the suit skin in full depth, cloaking the wearer, in addition to suppressing any sounds made by wearer movement. It will instantaneously drain all of the user's available energy if the user performs a shot from an unsupressed firearm; however, if the user fires a surpressed firearm, this amount is lessened. As such, it is advised to aim for the target's head to maximize damage while remaining cloaked. The suit will temporarily deactivate the cloak matrix if the wearer strikes an enemy, picks up an item/enemy, or performs a stealth kill ( Afterwards, cloak automatically resumes. ).'Main Modes:' '-Armor Mode:' Suit power is diverted to the CryFibril nano-muscle to deflect incoming high-speed objects by tightening of the suit's outer weave and increasing suit armor density, blunt trauma and energy blasts are also absorbed. This decreases the suit's power, rather than the user's health. It should be noted that due to the suit's outer layer increasing in density when in armor mode, footsteps are louder and the wearer's stealth properties are decreased if operating on certain terrain, such as concrete or brick. A slight glow will flow through the suit's fibers as it channels power dampening energy.'A.I - S.E.C.O.N.D (Semi-Autonomous Enhanced Combat-Ops: Neurointegration and Delivery):' The sentient A.I of Nanosuit 2, it's capable of imitating perfectly anything of its previous users and storing their conscious, memories, experience and feeling as data (though it will put them at infinite hold and stored them inside storage if was too corrupted) , reduced actors that negatively affected them in battle such fear and fatigue and optimize their emotional state to increase mission successful chance, instantaneous and integrating brain processing speed that easily surpassed supercomputers with simultaneous steams of information by feeding tactical telemetry from thousands of sources and channels, the A.I also actively augments positive and beneficial factors and maintain them nonstop When adapting to changing battlefield conditions, when improvising in the face of the unknown and the unknowable, the human brain is still the best computer on the planet. When it comes to the instantaneous processing and integration of thousands of simultaneous streams of data, however, it could use a bit of help. That’s where the N2’s '''Semi-Autonomous NeuroTactical Augmentation' (later SECOND) AI comes in. Powered by a parasitic blood-glucose infusion and our optional electrolytic Ballard microstack, this tenth-generation nonsentient biochip is built around a 10e+13 -synapse core that runs at a blazing 1.5 BIPS. SANTA* instantly integrates remote telemetry and first-person input from up to six thousand distinct channels—ranging from full-spectrum EM to acoustic, barometric, and pheromonal—presenting clear, concise tactical summaries and recommendations via an interface integrated directly into the visual cortex. It can also assume the Nanosuit’s purely autonomic and regulatory functions in the event of somatic damage, or should mission priorities call for operations not consistent with the normal reflexes of the N2. SANTA/SECOND’s most truly innovative feature, however, is its ability to not only monitor the physical and emotional states of the soldier, but to actually optimize those states for mission success. SANTA continuously regulates dopamine, lactate, and corticosteroid levels, anticipates debilitating stress and fatigue reactions, and counteracts them before your troops even feel the urge to yawn. Nor does SANTA stop at the mitigation of debilitating reactions; it actively augments beneficial ones. Adrenaline, GABA, and tricyclics are all maintained at optimal levels for lightning reflexes, maximal sensory acuity, and positive emotional state. Your forces will pursue their objectives with tireless and unswerving dedication for days on end. Extended operation in battlefield-optimization mode is not recommended. Prolonged exposure to agonistic neuroinhibitors can result in long-term damage to metabolic systems. Soldiers should be regularly fed and rested for best long-term performance. :*Dual-intake UV/HEPA-filters: Traps particulates as small as 500 nm, kills biologicals and neutralizes a wide range of chemical agents without compromising tidal flow. :*Monocular stereopsis and range finding: Provides unsurpassed depth perception even through a single lens. :*Full-spectrum acuity from 1m to 103m (including terahertz radiation); output rendered as false-color visible light; optional acoustic and tactile modes; 60x optical zoom at visible wavelengths (100x digital interpolation). :*Six-thousand-channel remote telemetry integration ensures complete and transparent access to all ambient data streams without the need to painstakingly sort signal from noise. :*Utilizes continuous real-time derivation and analysis of all proximate tactical objectives consistent with stored parameters. Specifications and Armor Components: Coltan-Titanium Exoskeleton; all insertion points carboplatinum-reinforced. Gold-Cobalt Oxide Lattice: Increases fuel-cell capacity by 20%. Nano-circuitry: Force-grown using proprietary peptide-matrix viral templates. Ionic Electroactive Polymer (EAP) Liquid Armor: Fast-twitch reflex co-polymer (0.08 millisecond RT). Incorporates colloidal-doped ceramics and a copper nano-lattice in an ethylene-glycol buckyball matrix. Category:Characters Category:Crysis